Magoo
Magoo are an English indie rock band who formed in Norfolk, England, in 1992. The band spent their early years playing local venues in the Norwich area. Having released several singles on Norwich's Noisebox Records they were signed by the Scottish record label, Chemikal Underground. During their time with Chemikal Underground, Magoo played at the CMJ Music Marathon in New York and the Glastonbury Festival, as well as smaller events around the UK. The band subsequently parted company with Chemikal Underground and set up the Sickroom Studios, their own studio, in the heart of Norfolk to record their new material in. Magoo continue to play concerts around the UK. Links to Peel The band give their influences as Guided by Voices, Stereolab, Pavement, Flaming Lips, and John Peel. https://magoo.bandcamp.com/ In December 1995, the band recorded four songs in session for the John Peel show on BBC Radio 1. They went on to record a further six sessions and were one of the last bands to record a session before his untimely death. Peel nominated their single Can't Get Off The Ground Today, as one of his records of the month for March 2003 (Peel's Record Box). Sessions 1. Recorded: 1995-12-12. Broadcast: 06 January 1996. Repeated: 28 April 1996 *Baxter Preminger / Eye Spy / Valley As A Whole / Goldwyn 2. Recorded: 1997-02-11. Broadcast: 04 March 1997 *Billion Dollar Brain / Your Only Friend / Playing Cards With The Stars / For No Reason 3. Recorded: 1998-05-12. Broadcast: 14 July 1998. 'Cabled Tune & Sabre Toothed' broadcast live on 12 May 1998. *Implicate The Targets / Airmen Afraid / Happy Together / Cable Tuned & Sabre Toothed (Live Track) 4. Recorded: 1999-10-06. Broadcast: 23 November 1999 *East Polar Opposites Can Dream / The High Castle / Nastro Adhesivo / Valley Of Tears 5. Recorded: 2001-09-16. Broadcast: 23 October 2001 *Motorama / 2 Dearborn / Theme From Joe 90 6. Recorded: 2003-05-15. Broadcast: 26 June 2003 *Micronaut / Lana Turner / Matthew And Son / You Make My Good Days / We R Syncronised 7. Recorded: 2004-10-07. Broadcast: 10 November 2004 *Peace Love And Blood / Chicken Blows / Pink Dust / Radio Shack Live Recorded live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party: 14 March 2000 # Cable Tuned and Sabre Toothed # East Polar Opposites Can Dream Other Shows Played ; 1994 *21 October 1994: Don't Stop To Think (v/a EP - Backwater Three) Noisebox ;1995 *12 May 1995: 'Tom, Lou And Me (7 inch EP-Mudshark)' (Noisebox) *09 June 1995: 'Elsie's Skinny Arms (7 inch EP-Mudshark)' (Noisebox) *18 August 1995: 'Robot Carnival (7 inch)' (Noisebox) *22 September 1995: Rocket To Spector City (7 inch - Robot Carnival) Noisebox *18 November 1995: Peanut Boy (v/a album - Now That's What I Call Noisebox) Noisebox ;1996 *05 May 1996: ‘Motel Mining (7 inch - Eye Spy EP )’ Noisebox *25 May 1996 (BFBS): 'Eye Spy (7"-Eye Spy EP)' (Noisebox) *06 July 1996: ‘Diving Bell (7 inch – Eye Spy EP )’ Noisebox *13 July 1996 (BFBS): 'Word Is Out (7" yellow vinyl EP-Eye Spy EP)' (Noisebox) ;1997 *20 February 1997: ‘A to Z And Back Again (7 inch)’ Chemikal Underground *13 March 1997: ‘The Big Comeback Starts Here (7 inch - A to Z And Back Again)’ Chemikal Underground *03 April 1997: Your Only Friend (album - The Soateramic Sounds Of Magoo) Chemikal Underground *10 April 1997: Red Lines (Are Fine) (album - The Soateramic Sounds Of Magoo) Chemikal Underground *11 June 1997: It's Not Going To Stop (album - The Soateramic Sounds Of Magoo) Chemikal Underground *18 June 1997: Red Lines (Are Fine) (7") Chemikal Underground *26 June 1997 (BFBS): 'It's Not Going To Stop (CD-The Soateramic Sounds Of Magoo)' (Chemikal Underground) *17 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Red Lines (Are Fine) (7")' (Chemikal Underground) *17 December 1997: Tremor, Tremor, Tremor (7" EP) Elefant ;1998 *06 May 1998: Holy Smoke (single) Chemikal Underground *12 May 1998: Holy Smoke (single) Chemikal Underground *27 May 1998: Holy Smoke (single) Chemikal Underground *11 August 1998: Swiss Border Escape (CDS) Chemikal Underground *18 August 1998: Swiss Border Escape (7") Chemikal Uunderground *August 1998 (FSK): Swiss Border Escape (CD - Vote The Pacifist Ticket Today) Chemikal Underground *17 September 1998: Swiss Border Escape (single) Chemikal Underground *29 September 1998: Acid Goldbar (LP - Vote The Pacifist Ticket Today) Chemikal Underground *30 September 1998: Billion Dollar Brain (CD - Vote The Pacifist Ticket Today) Chemikal Underground *13 October 1998: Keep It Pure (LP - Vote The Pacifist Ticket Today) Chemikal Underground *21 October 1998: The Spectre Closes In (CD - Vote The Pacifist Ticket Today) Chemikal Underground *28 October 1998: Live performance ;1999 *16 September 1999: Big Eyed Beans From Venus (CD - John Peel Birthday CD) white label *23 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Big Eyed Beans From Venus (John Peel's 60th Birthday Album) *September 1999 (FSK): Big Eyed Beans From Venus (John Peel's 60th Birthday Album) ;2000 *25 January 2000: 'Champion The Wonder Horse (v/a EP-Another Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity Record)' (Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity) *30 January 2000 (BFBS): 'Champion The Wonderhorse (7" compilation EP)' (Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity Singles Club) ;2001 *24 July 2001: Nastro Adhesivo (LP – Realist Week) Global Warming *09 August 2001: Motorama (LP - Realist Week) Global Warming *23 August 2001 (Radio Eins): Nastro Adhesivo (LP – Realist Week) Global Warming *23 August 2001 (Radio Mafia): Motorama (album - Realist Week) Global Warming *30 August 2001 (Radio Eins): Nastro Adhesive (7") *06 September 2001: Motorama (CD - Realist Week) Global Warming *12 September 2001: 'East Polar Opposite Can Dream (CDS)' (Global Warming) *27 September 2001 (Radio Eins): The Only Tests With Guarantees (album - Realist Week) Global Warming *03 October 2001: Knowledge Is Power (single) Global Warming *04 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Revolutions Of The Planets (album - Realist Week) Global Warming *18 October 2001: The Only Tests With Guarantees (LP – Realist Week) Global Warming *18 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Knowledge Is Power (single) Global Warming ;2003 *11 March 2003: Can't Get Off The Ground Today (Single) May Go Zero *19 March 2003: Expansion Ride (7": Can't Get Off The Ground Today) May Go Zero *20 March 2003: Perfume - V (Album, Comp.: Everything Is Ending Here: A Tribute To Pavement) Homesleep *27 March 2003: Can't Get Off The Ground Today (CD Single) May Go Zero *27 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Perfume V (album - Everything Is Ending Here: A Tribute To Pavement) Homesleep *March 2003 (FSK): Can't Get Off The Ground Today (7") May Go Zero *08 April 2003: 'Can't Get Off The Ground Today (CD single)' (May Go Zero Records) ;2004 *21 July 2004: "Banana Custard" (LP - 'We're From Norwich') - (Howlback Hum) *04 August 2004: It's Apparent (Album: he All Electric Amusement Arcade) Series 8 *25 August 2004: The Superteen Scene (LP - The All Electric Amusement Arcade) White Label *03 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ‘Lana Turner’ – (CDR Album) *09 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Expansion Ride (LP – Slutty Pup Trailer) (CDR) *25 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Robot Twin' (CD Mini Album - Popsongs) (May Go Zero) *01 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Radio Shack' (LP - Popsongs) (May Go Zero) *23 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): We're Not Superhuman External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles